(a) Field
The present disclosure of invention relates to a conductive particle and a display device including the same.
(b) Description of Related Technology
With increasing density of monolithically integrated circuits (IC's) and the like, it becomes desirable to provide high density interconnect between the IC's (or equivalent) and substrates to which they are operatively mounted and electrically coupled. In one class of endeavor, a circuit access material (e.g., an anisotropic conductive film, or ACF for short) is provided having a dispersion of electrically conductive particles embedded in an insulation film that also includes an adhesive. Such an ACF may be used for interconnect of high density circuit members such as providing interconnect between electrical connection pads on the substrate of a liquid crystal display (LCD) and corresponding terminals of a tape carrier package (TCP). Such an ACF may alternatively or additionally be used for providing high density interconnect access between a flexible printed circuit (FPC) and a tape carrier package (TCP), or access between a flexible printed circuit (FPC) and a printed wires plate (e.g., a printed circuit board).
The circuit access material must be electrically engaged with by means an ACF-penetrating electrode. More specifically, such penetrating electrodes may be provided on the substrate of a display panel, or in the form of IC packaging terminals (e.g., IC bumps) and/or as interconnect parts of a flexible printed circuit (FPC). Yet more specifically, a penetrateable insulative film such as an oxidized film is formed on an electrode surface to serve as a penetrateable connection barrier and then appropriate means are provided for conductively penetrating through the connection barrier or not in respective locations where electrical connections are respectively desired or not.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding invention dates of subject matter disclosed herein.